Some network interfaces, such as some Infiniband Host Channel Adapters (HCAs), use scatter/gather lists for gathering data from memory in preparation for transmission, and for scattering received data into memory. HCAs of this sort are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 8,051,212, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.